


Vienen a verme

by KhaiPlisetsky



Category: Gravity Falls, ドラえもん | Doraemon (Anime 2005)
Genre: F/M, Guitars, Inspired by Music, Mexico, Other, Sinaloa, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 01:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17778413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhaiPlisetsky/pseuds/KhaiPlisetsky
Summary: "If there is a wish, I wish you to be back" Pacifica Northwest wishes for a person she has a hidden interest. Happy Valentine's Day.





	Vienen a verme

Sinaloa, Mexico

Pacifica Northwest asked Dora-the-Kid to play a guitar for her.

That American Texan guy, he wondered what was the demand from Pacifica, shortly.

"Do you have something that requested me to play a song?"

"Just that, sir."

Pacifica was thinking to who? No one know. Dora-the-Kid didn't give a damn, but he would love to do that. Of course, with a good Spanish, he could easily handle everything, but with some little conditions of course.

Kid then took his guitar, asked: "What song?"

"Anything." Pacifica explained: "I don't know how to say …"

"Todo siempre tiene sus causas." ( _Everything always has their causes._ ) Dora-the-Kid talked: "I bet you learnt Spanish, so you know."

"Sí, señor." ( _Yes, sir._ ) Pacifica answered: "Well, what kind of song do you think …"

"Choose, first. Not mine."

"Do you know this?" Pacifica gave the photo of a boy and then a part of the song. Dora-the-Kid saw a brief, and then, he mentioned: "Just that?"

"Short, but great."

"How important is he for you?"

"Big. He changed my life greatly, and deeply."

"How is he?"

"A brilliant, smart boy who look for other."

"You like him?"

"I used to be an arrogant. I harbor feeling for him now."

"Well, that's short, but okay … I'll."

Pacifica sang a part of it, as Dora-the-Kid played the guitar. In Sinaloa, there had a legend that anyone who play guitar on Valentine's Day, shall have a fortune of love. And what was Pacifica planning?

Perhaps this.

…

…

…

[Aunque las nubes se alejen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oB3j23X-JuI)  
[Y mi piel siga en sequía](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oB3j23X-JuI)  
[Voy a llegar algún día](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oB3j23X-JuI)  
[A destejer mi regreso](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oB3j23X-JuI)


End file.
